Hisoka's toy's
by Invader'sZim and Snow white
Summary: I have no idea where this will go ' I just know it will involve my two oc's and Hisoka :P Please read I swear you will live, rated M for blood guts and possible lemon but that may come much later
1. Let'sxSetxSail

Hiahane (Prounced like 'hie-han-a') sat of the ground at the harbor of whale island next to her twin brother. "Hey you think Gon will be able to catch the river Master?" Hiahane glanced at her twin brother.

Her brother smirked. "Of course he will be able too." In two day's they would be both turning thirteen. Mito said that if Gon managed to catch the River Master then she'd let Gon go take the hunter's exam. She also would allow Hiahane and Sin take it with him.

Even though Hiahane and Sin were twin's they didn't look much alike due to the different colors in their hair. They both were originally born with dark brown hair but after a traumatic event Hiahane's hair turned white. Hiahane's skin was whiter than her brother's, almost as white as paper. Sin's skin was similar in color to Mito's. Hiahane's left eye was blue and the right was gold. Sin's left eye was gold and his right was blue.

The one thing they both do have that is completely the same is a birthmark. On their back's they both had a giant spider. Before their mother had passed away she used to lock them both inside their room, so the world would never see them. She believed that people would mistake their birthmark for the tattoo to the Phantom troupe. They both had on handcuffs; one was attached to Hiahan's left wrist the other attached to Sin's right wrist. It had been like that since they were born. Neither of them could find the key or break the chain. But they didn't care. They loved being stuck together; they'd never lose one another.

"Strange we've only known Gon and Mito for two years but I already feel so attached to them." Hiahane said looking at Sin. "I know what you mean; those two really did save us. We lived on the streets after mother passed, we would have died too if it weren't for Gon." Sin smiled.

Gon brought back the river master. There was shouting and cheering. Hiahane and Sin hugged Gon the three shouted as loud as possible. "HUNTER EXAM'S HERE WE COME!" They laughed and ran off home to pack.

Hiahane picked her teddy bear back pack out from her closet, while on the other side of the room Sin pulled his black bag out from under his bed, the 20ft chain just long enough for them to have enough room to grab their stuff separately.

Hiahane packed some candy, her ocarina, first aid kit, black leather gloves, some spices, a rag, plus an extra set of clothes.

Sin packed both his weapon and Hiahane's weapon. They both used gauntlet's that looked similar to tiger claws. He also packed himself an extra set of clothes', along with some weight's.

They decided that they would change real quickly into clothes' that would be suitable for fighting.

Hiahane change into a short skirt and a sleeveless top of course. Even with the hang cuffs on they had an easy time changing, due to the fact that they also had Mito sow buttons or zipper's onto one side of the shoulder of their clothes.

Haihane tossed on knee's sock's and combat boots and pulled her long curly white hair into a side pony tail.

Sin changed into a long sleeve black shirt. Hiahane zipping up the right side of the sleeve up to the neck of the shirt. He felt that his black pants were fine but did change shoes. He went from sneaker's to combat boots. Haihane played with her dragon pendant as Sin brushed his hair.

"The ladies will love me." He flashed a grin.

"Oh please you're too short, you're not even taller than Gon and he's younger than us!" Haihane laughed. "You don't have any room to talk! Your shorter than me! BAKA!" They laughed running down the stairs to meet up with gone who was also packed. "You guy's ready?" Gon blushed seeing Haihane. He stared at her boobs, she may have been short but her boobs were bigger than Mito's.

"Are you okay Gon, you face as suddenly gotten all red." Haihane put a hand to his forehead. "Ah! I'm fine!, Let's get going!" Gon shouted quickly to get out of the odd situation.

They said their good bye's to Mito, Hiahane taking the longest not wanting to let go of Mito.

Sin ran onto board the ship literally dragging Haihane behind him. "Gon! Look at the size of this thing; I've never been on a ship before!" "Hope you don't get sick when we set sail." Gon giggled.

"Please my stomach is as tough as iron." Sin proudly said grinning like an idiot. "Ooooh. We'll see about that." Sin and Gon laughed.

Seagulls were flying above the boat. Sin and Gon stared at them. Sin gasped and looked at Gon. "A storm!" "What bad timing." Gon ran to tell the captain. "A storm is coming."

The captain stopped drinking his beer and looked at Gon. "How can you tell?" "The birds are warning us." Gon suddenly went and ran up the sail to look ahead. He took a deep breath. "There's a huge storm coming! Its true I can tell by the smell!" He shouted.

-The storm-

Haihane and Sin were hugging one another as they sat in the cabin. "OH MY GOD WERE GONNA DIE!" They shouted as they also became crushed by people. They rolled out of the way and panted with shocked face's. "Oh shit that was luck." Sin laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Heck yeah it was luck. If they had landed on us I would have been turned into a pancake!" Squealed Hiahane.

The captain came back and saw Gon helping people, Sin and Hiahane sitting in a corner, a blonde haired boy reading a book and a man eating an apple. 'Looks like we have some tough nuts.'

They five were called out and taken to his 'office' "So you the last five, your names?"

"I am called Leorio." A man with a suit case in a suit said.  
"My name is Kurapika." The blonde boy softly spoke.  
"I'm Gon!" Gon shouted happily.  
"I'm Haiahane!." "And I'm Sin!" The twin shouted hugging one another and giggling.

They each gave their reason's as to why they wanted to become hunter's. The twin's looked at one another. "TO EXPLORE THE WORLD!" The captain laughed at their enthusiasm.

The twins completely ignore the dispute going on between Kurapika and leorio. They were feeling sleepy and figured they sleep for the rest of the trip.

SW Author's note: Please review and give criticism.


	2. TestxofxTest

"This is a creepy place. I don't see a single person." Leorio said as we walked through a creepy town. "No there are plenty of people." Gon said looking around.

"I can feel but no see them." Hiahane added. A door opened suddenly and some people came out.

"Exciting." An old woman muttered. "E-exciting?" Leorio questioned. The old woman muttered the same thing again.

"What does she mean exciting?" Sin asked, more to himself than others. "EXCITING TWO CHOICE QUIZ!" The old woman suddenly shouted with a weird look on her face. Hiahane jumped eyes wide open. They did a weird drum music thing.

"Well that was sudden!" Hiahane shouted. "Yes most certainly." Sin tried to catch is breath from the sudden shock making Hiahane giggled at him. Everyone was stunned.

"You people are headed toward the tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town." The old woman explained.

"Huh?" They each were in question. 'Does this mean like a test? God I hope it's not a written one.' Sin looked nervously at them.

"I shall administer a single question quiz." She continued.

"H-Hold on! What's going on here?" Leorio was becoming frustrated. Hiahane looked at him and tried to calm his nerves. "Relax please."

"You'll have five second's to state your answers. Give the wrong answer and you will be disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's hunter exam. Your answer will either be 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

And suddenly this lead to some fighting between leorio and kurapika. Sin's eye brow twitched in annoyance, but as always Gon managed to settle to the fight.

"Oi hurry up and answer or I'll answer the first question." They all turned to the random guy that practically came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked. "Oh he followed us all the way from port." Gon exclaimed. "Wait your turn freak-a-zooid!" Hiahane shouted sticking her tongue out him. "Huh seriously." Leorio stared in disbelief.

"Sorry kid I happened to over hear your conversation." The guy grinned like he was some hot shot.

"Loser~" Hiahane and Sin mused together and laughed at him.

In the end the guy went before them. When he answered the question Hiahane and Sin tried not to laugh at his stupidity. The moment the man was out of sight they busted out laughing. "Oh my god what an idiot!" "That had two of been the most stupid answer ever!" Hiahane and Sin already knew what the test was about. They had been trained for this by their mother when they were little.

ONCE MORE, Leorio and Kurapika ended up fighting. They still passed the test but ended up fighting. "Leorio you had said the right answer before the test began. That is what Kurapika is trying to tell you." Hiahane said with a smile.

They walked down a tunnel. "Man she said it would only take two hour's it feels like four hour's! Thank god we finally got out of there!" Sin shouted in irritation. They passed a sign that said beware of magical beast. Leorio and Sin both complained loud and clear.

"Are we even goanna survive the test! We've passed six of these damn singes already! I'm started ot get worried here." "Leorio shut the hell up." Hiahane said annoyed.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice." While Leorio was whining and shouting they saw the small cabin.

"Hey look." Kuapika pointed to it. "There it is." Hiahane smiled with joy. "Finally!" Gon and Sin shouted.

They ran toward the cabin and knocked to see if anyone was home. "The light's are out." Hiahane said the obvious. "Hey anyone home?" Leorio knocked on the door a few times. "May they are out?" Gon asked curiously.

Leorio turned the knob and opened the door. "Were coming in." The moment they stepped in they each gasped.

The small cabin had been trashed and a man was bleeding on the floor, there was a huge magical beast holding a woman. The magical beast escaped with the woman. "Leorio tend to the man we'll go after the beast!" Gon and Kurapika left and Leorio instantly started tending to the man.

"We'll go find some herb's to help. We'll come back as soon as possible!" Hiahane and Sin ran out of the house into the forest to find some medical herbs. "Do you think Kurapika and Gon will be alright?" Hiahane asked picking a few.

"Gon yes, Kurapika I have no idea I don't know him well enough yet." Sin picked some herbs as well. They brought herbs to leorio to treat the man and waited for Kurapika and Gon.

-5 minutes later –

"WHAT!?" Hiahane and Sin stared at the two magical beast. "There was two!?" They shouted. "They don't look the same but what the heck is going on!?" Sin shouted.

Leorio and Kurapika were talking quietly to each other. "You see the one Kurapika and I beat up is the husband." Gon pointed to them.

"Which one is he talking about?" Hiahane, Kurapika, and leorio questioned.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the navigator's our family provides support for the hunter exams. This is my daughter and this is my son."

"Man you had us fooled." Leorio admitted.

"The hunter exam change's every year, and the site is quiet difficult to find." "So we navigator's help by guiding the applicant's to the site."

"However we don't help every candidate." Their daughter explained holding her hands up.

Next their son. "We test candidates to see if they are qualified to take the exam." The explained everything to them.

They were all picked up and were flying through the night.

"DID I EVER MEANTION I HAVE A FEAR OF HIIIIIGHT'S!" Hiahane screamed clinging tightly to Gon. "Just don't look down." Sin said and looked. "I should have listened to my own advice." He started to feel sick.

Gon laughed. "Isn't it great that we all passed!" Kurapika being a negative Nancy interjected. "It's too early to celebrate. We merely earned the right to take the exam." Hiahane and Sin glared at him. "Downer Debby." "Negative Nancy."

"What's the problem with a little bit of celebrating. We're making progress." Leorio said.

"Oh boy this is goanna lead to another fight." Hiahane and Sin sighed, and yup sure enough they were right.

-Beginning of the exam-

When they got off the elevator the atmosphere was much different than before. "Strange atmosphere." Leorio looked around at the contestants.

"They clearly differ from the other's we saw; each is a master in their own way." Kuapika noted. "Excuse me….?" Gon attempted to talk to someone. Everyone looked away form him. "Everyone is so tense."

"Hello please take a number." Some weird green man handed them number's.

Leorio: 403  
Kurapika: 404  
Gon: 405  
Hiahane: 406  
Sin: 407

"Cool got me my own tag!" Sin shouted laughing. "I feel like I'm wearing a price tag." Hiahane shouted accidentally attracting the attention of a few people. "Oops."

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times. Try not to lose it." The green man thing walked away.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." They each looked up at a fat man in guy clothes with a huge nose. He wore the number 16. "Yo." He seemed too friendly for Hiahane's taste, she sent him the death glare from hell. The man shivered a little.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked a little surprised.

"More or less." The man jumped down an walked over to them. "After all this will be my thirty fifth-attempt." "THIRTY-FIVE TIMES!" They shouted shocked. "Man talk about kind of the loser's!" Sin shouted irritating the man.

"You could say I'm an exam veteran."

"That's not something to brag about." Leorio looked away. Kurapika agreed with him for once.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask me." "Thank you." "My name is Tonpa." "I'm Gon, and these are my friend's, Leorio, Kurapika, Hiahane, and Sin. Neh are there other's who have taken the exam a bunch of times?" Gon asked.

Tonpa pointed out each of the applicant's that had taken the exam more than once.

Hiahane and Sin decided they would taking a look around. Hiahane glanced at a man that looked like he was trying to cosplay as a warrior. She thought he looked stupid. The man bumped into a red haired man who looked a little like a clown that stood next to them. Hiahane pulled a sucker out of her bag and popped it into her mouth sucking on the delicious treat and turning away.

The moment she did, there was a loud scream, and they all turned their heads toward the scream. A man's arms were practically disintegrating. Hiahane stared in horror. "Don't look!" Sin shouted and covered Hiahane's eyes not wanting her to see the show.

"Oh how peculiar? His arms seem to have become flower petals." Sin removed his hand from Hiahane's eyes. Sin moved away from the man first and tried to use the chain to moved Hiahane away from the man. "No smoke and mirrors trick here."

Hiahane was so scared she couldn't look away from the red hair man, for she was afraid that he would hurt her. "Do take care. When you bump into someone you really should apologize." The man looked down at Hiahane, an crouched down to her level. Hiahane's mouth fell open, and her lollipop (Felt it was a better word than sucker) feel from her mouth. The man caught it by the stick, and twirled it between his fingers. "Careful girl, this could end up being the last treat you eat." He stuck it back in her mouth, and using one finger he forced her mouth shut so she wouldn't drop it again while staring in shock.

"Eeeep!" Hiahane ran over to brother scared and hid behind him causing the man to chuckle and smirk at her. "W-who is he?" Hiahane asked frightened. She could feel the evil aura coming off him.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said stunned. "Again?" Gon asked. "Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika questioned.

Tonpa started to sweat as he explained how the red haired clown was. "Number 44, Hisoka the magician. Last year he was destined to pass, until he killed an examiner he didn't like."

-CLIFFHANGER-

Author Iv: Yes I'm leaving you all with a cliff hanger, leave some review's. SW is going to be writing the next chapter I already sent her this chapter, she really like's Hunter X hunter so the next chapter is more than likely going to be posted either today or tomorrow I just know its goanna happen soon.

I think she kind of wanted to do a spam with this one.


	3. SurvivalxSneakyxHisoka

Snow – I was supposed to upload this a while ago! I'm sorry its late! But Comcast wanted to be a mean so I didn't have internet for a while. Also I was wondering, if anyone would like to see what the character's look like since my friend is willing to draw them : )

After everything settled down Hiahane's nerve's started to calm. "Hiahane are you alright?" Sin asked looking down at Hiahane. She started at the man called Hisoka.

"That man, he is really scary brother. I didn't know that people like him would be taking this test. Brother, are we going to be killed while taking this stupid hunter exam?" Hiahane looked at her brother tears in her eyes.

Sin frowned it pained him to see his sister afraid. He hugged her tightly and softly rubbed her back. "Don't worry Hiahane I'll protect you with my life." Hiahane smiled and hugged him back.

*Grope grope* Sin was suddenly slapped across the face and sent flying, but the chain attacking him to Hiahane kept him from going for. Hiahane put a hand on her him and pointed at Sin screaming. "KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT! DON'T EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!"

Everyone started at them a few people laughing. Gon shook his head. "As kind and sweet as Hiahane is, she still has her rules." Gon giggled.

"Impressive for someone so small to apply such force." Kurapika said. "Yike's wouldn't want to make her mad." Leorio nervously said rubbing his chin.

"She can't fight and by the way what she just did is called her super slap!" Gon laughed. "She learned it from one of the girls in my hometown."

Tonpa pulled out drinks for everyone. "Here, a little something to mark our acquaintance." Tonpa gave them each a drink. Hiahane and Sin both threw them on the ground, just as Gon took a sip. Gon spit it out. "Bleh I think these may have expired!" Gon cringed at the taste. Leorio spit it and Kurapika simply dumped it out.

Hiahane and Sin didn't bother to speak up about what they heard. "I'M VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE THE JUICE HAD GONE BAD!" Tonpa begged for forgiveness. Gon being Gon forgave Tonpa, Hiahane and Sin glared at him with deadly daggers. Tonpa suddenly walked off.

There was a loud annoying alarm sound, a large door opened up as a man appeared. "THE HUNTER EXAM WILL NOW BEGIN!" The man announced.

The man explained the rules and what not while introducing himself. Mr. Satotz started walking.

They started to run after a bit. Hiahane could only run for a bit before her and her brother started to fall behind. They soon ended up close to the back running in front of Hisoka. "B-brother you think we can run a little faster?" Hiahane nervously asked.

"We can't not with you in your condition; you'll have to deal at this pace." Sin said trying to keep an even pace even though he certainly did want to run faster.

"Please, the freaky scary guy is behind us!" Hiahane shouted causing Hisoka to chuckle. She shivered and tried to run a little faster.

"Sis." Sin ran a bit slower then ran up behind Hiahane grabbing her and throwing her over his back. "Fine." Sin ran fast enough to catch up with Gon.

"Is Hiahane alright?" Gon asked curiously. Sin just casually nodded his head while Hiahane kept her arm's locked around her brother's neck so she didn't fall off his back. Sin supported her legs. "Must be difficult to have to run for so long and carry Hiahane as well." Sin shook his head.

"She is actually pretty light."

Leorio started to struggle and sweat like crazy. A kid with white hair passed up Leorio on a skate board.

"HEY, WAIT UP KID!" Leorio shouted annoyed. "You should show the hunter exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?" The boy looked at Leorio.

"Why are you using a skate board!? That's cheating! This is an endurance test!" Leorio was steaming angry. Hiahane laughed at him causing Sin to smile.

Gon shouted from his spot. "No its not!" "Gon what are you saying!?" Leorio made a funny angry face. "The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon exclaimed.

"There for its not cheating if you're using a skate board as long as you don't fall to far behind you can continue to be part of the exam." Hiahane said giving a weak smile. "WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Leorio shouted.

The boy fell back to them. "Neh how old are you?"

"I'm twelve years old." Gon smiled. The kid suddenly jumped off his board making Gon, Sin and Hiahane stare in awe.

"I'm Killua." He said running next to Gon.

"I'm Gon and these are my friend's Hiahane and Sin." Hiahane gave a small wave to Killua.

Hiahane fell asleep and missed a bit. When she woke they were at the half point. "Is this a swamp."

Leorio and Kurapika barely made it. "The numere wetlands, also known as swindler's swamp, we must cross these wetlands to reach phase 2. This place is home to many bizarre animals. Many who deceive human's and prey upon them. Be very careful, if you let them fool you, your dead." The door behind them suddenly shut.

"They will use any trick to abstain food, hence the name swindler's swamp, stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

Hiahane started to feel sick. "Brother…" She softly mumbled, Sin could feel her arm's to weaken and soften up. He glared at the ground.

Satotz continued to explain while Hiahane passed out on Sin's back. This time when she woke she was lying on her back on the grass, Sin was sitting next to her. "What happened?" She asked sitting up and looking at him.

She was feeling a little better from getting some rest. "We got separated from the group I'm trying to pick up Gon's sent." Sin's eye brow twitched. "I can't pick his sent up, but I can pick up Leorio's." Sin stood up. "Can you move?" Sin helped Hiahane stand. She nodded her head.

They ran into the direction of Leorio and Kurapika. "Ah I smell Gon." "Me too." Sin jumped into a tree while Hiahane stood on the ground and scanned for them. Gon was swinging his finishing rod at Hisoka. "Nice. Very nice. I'm getting excited now." Hisoka smirked.

Hiahane and Sin panicked. They both quietly as a mouse jumped out from where they were. Quick with speed wrapped their chain tightly around Hisoka to keep him from Gon. Sin glared at Hisoka. "Stay away from our friend!" Hiahane was shaking in fear; her half of the chain rattled and was slightly loose. "Nah~ what cute face's your all making, however."

Hisoka had suddenly disappeared. "Shit." Hisoka re-appeared behind Hiahane, her eyes widened, Hisoka went to make a grab for her just like he had with Leorio. Sin yanked on the chain flinging Hiahane too him. "Don't touch my sister! Gon we should run, he'll kill us if we try to fight!" Sin shouted.

"Just take Hiahane away from here, it's too much for her, I'll be fine!" Gon shouted back to them. Sin frowned and decided to run off carrying Hiahane again. "If Gon doesn't make it to the second phase Mito will never let us live." Sin sighed and looked at Hiahane's face. Her eyes were almost lifeless. She was scared. "I shouldn't of made you do this."

"Brother, I'm afraid of death." Hiahane looked away.

They made it to the second phase site by luck. "We made it!" They both shouted giggling. Killua ran over to them. "Where is Gon?" As if sync they both said. "Fighting Hisoka." Killua's face was nothing more than pure horror.

"Don't worry Gon will be fine." Hiahane smiled. "I believe in him." Killua relaxed and smiled back. "Oh hey Killua you should smile more often." Hiahane blushed a little. "You look very cute." Killua blushed looking away.

"Thanks." He smiled. Hiahane pulled some candy out of her bag, and gave some to Killua and Sin, stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

"Oh so you two made." They turned around to face Hisoka, Hisoka stared at Hiahane, and he watched her tongue roll over the sweet treat. Hiahane pulled out another lollipop and held it out to Hisoka. "Want one?"

Hisoka gently took the treat from her small hand. "Thank you." He ruffled her hair and walked off.

Hiahane smiled. "May he isn't such a bad guy." Sin and Killua smacked her upside the head. "He's is!"

-Second Phase-

They followed Gon down a hill. "Whooooooa!" Killua crashed into Gon. "Oh crap!" Sin and Hiahane crashed into Killua, Leorio crashed into Sin and Kurapika crashed into him. "Oi what was that about Gon!?" Killua shouted irritated.

"Found them." Everyone stared at the giant pig's chewing on bones. "Uh… They're chewing on bones" Leorio stated the obvious. "Don't tell me they're carnivores." They all screamed and started running.

"Were goanna be stomped to death!" Hiahane and Sin screamed running up a tree. "Guess its time to use our gauntlets." Hiahane pulled hers out of Sin's back. Sin pulled his out as well. "There weak point is their forehead." Killua said.

Hiahane and Sin both aimed, for the pig's forehead. They cut a large chunk out of meat out of the pig due to the fact that they didn't want take the entire pig back with them. "Neh sis you know how to cook pig right?" Sin asked as they walked back.

"I have little memory of our past with mother, but I faintly remember mother cooking something like this for us. I'll do my best." Hiahane smiled and tossed the meat on the grill. Sin turned on the flame keeping it to a low temp, to avoid burning the meat. Hiahane seasoned it, and turned the heat up to cook it a little faster.

"Menchi has already disqualified multiple people already and she hasn't even taken a bite." Sin said. "Well if we fail, we fail, we just go back home." Hiahane smiled as she plated the beat and cut it open to see if it was fully cooked finding that it was she added some rice to the plate and went and took it to Menchi. "Sis you are so weird, how can accept failure so easily." Menchi took a bite of the food while the two continued to talk.

"If I fail, then there is room for improvement." Hiahane giggled. "You pass." Sin and Hiahane gasped. "REALLY!?" They shouted in shock. "Yes you pass, it was properly cooked and seasoned, have either of you cooked this before?" They both shook their heads.

"Our mother did, I have little memory of it." Hiahane stared at Menchi. "That little memory saved your asses." Menchi grinned at them.

As Sin and Hiahane were walking away they shouted with joy. "WE PASSED!" They ran over to Gon, hugging him. "I'm so glad for the two of you. However I don't know how everyone else feels about it." Gon said looking around. They were being glared at my every other contestant. All of a sudden there was a loud sound as a man was practically shot into a building. "Whoa." Sin and Hiahane said.


End file.
